


Wish Fulfillment

by shirasade



Series: 12 Years On [2]
Category: Queer As Folk UK
Genre: Multi, Post-Canon, Threesome - M/M/M, Yuletide 2008
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-25
Updated: 2008-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-03 14:59:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan Maloney had never dreamed of sex with Vince.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish Fulfillment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaydeefalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaydeefalls/gifts).



> Written for the Yuletide 2008 Challenge. This is something of a follow-up to last year's Yuletide Treat 'Unexpected', which describes Nathan running into Vince after 12 years. My apologies for the lack of actual sex.

Nathan Maloney had never dreamed of sex with Vince. He'd been too busy growing up to notice the twinkle in Vince's blue eyes, the width of his shoulders, the way his hands touched people oh-so-casually. For him, his dreams had all been about Stuart's brash sex appeal, the lewd remarks and unapologetic fucks, until he thought he'd outgrown his first lover.

It had been one of the great embarrassments of Nathan's life when he realized, many years later, that Stuart had actually arranged matters that day in the bathroom, that it had been his official send-off. It had been an even greater shock when Nathan ran into Vince one night out in London and ended up having not just one but two mind-blowing orgasms, not something that happened to him all that often anymore now that he was pushing thirty.

Still, Nathan had woken up that morning to the sound of Vince singing cheerfully off-key in the shower, had impulsively joined him and gone to his knees for another blow-job. Afterwards, Vince had treated him to breakfast at the fancy London hotel Vince was staying in on his business trip from Seattle. A fond goodbye snog, and Nathan had gone back to running his successful club, only thinking about the encounter now and then and usually with a slightly puzzled, if contented, look on his face.

He had definitely not expected to find Stuart Alan Jones lounging against his door when he came home early one morning several months later. Like Vince Stuart had aged gracefully, although Nathan suspected that some of the black in his hair came out of a can now. His grin, smug and knowing, was still the same, still causing Nathan's skin to tingle in anticipation.

"So, I hear from Vince that you're still quite a good lay," Stuart announced without pre-amble, as if they had last seen each other only the night before, instead of more than twelve years ago. Nathan could feel himself blushing and cursed himself for obviously regressing back to a teenager when it came to those two.

He did manage to keep his voice relatively steady, though, when he replied, simultaneously pushing Stuart none-too-gently away from his door with a firm elbow so he could open it: "So is he - but you should know that by now. Or don't you?"

He entered and was not the least bit surprised when Stuart sauntered in after him and draped himself over Nathan's expensive designer couch, smirking like the cat that had got the cream: "Oh yes, I do indeed. I knew he'd be a great fuck, even back then, but it's never bothered me to be proven correct."

"Why're you here then? Come to tell me not to touch your man? Don't tell me Stuart Alan Jones has gone monogamous in his old age!" Nathan was glad to hear that his voice sounded confident, not at all as if his unexpected visitor had thrown him off his game.

"Oh, never fear - there's still plenty of me to go around..." Stuart was still grinning, his eyes sliding past Nathan to the front door behind him, which Nathan realized he'd left unlocked when he followed Stuart's gaze and saw Vince leaning against the doorframe non-chalantly.

He was looking back and forth between the two of them like a rather amused spectator at a tennis match. When he licked his lips, Nathan could feel his trousers get just a bit tighter as he remembered some of the delightful things Vince could do with that mouth, but that was nothing compared to his body's involuntary reaction to Vince's calm words: "Stuart, you twat, you might enjoy banter as a substitute for foreplay, but really, wouldn't it be much more satisfying if we skipped all that and got to the sex? I mean, that _is_ why you dragged me over the ocean yet again, right?"

Vince now directed his amused, knowing glance at Nathan, who once again realized how much this older, more confident version of Vince turned him on: "He's had me telling him every little detail of our night, over and over. Especially while we're fucking. And finally he obviously couldn't take it anymore and decided we needed to have a threesome. So here we are."

Nathan was aware that he was probably gaping, but this really was like being 16 again, except in all the ways that it was not. For example Stuart was not even trying to get one over Vince, he just sat there, legs casually open, his hands busy stroking himself in a blatant invitation as he shrugged at Nathan: "He's right. So - you in or out?"

Nathan swallowed and adjusted himself as subtly as he could. Nathan might never have dreamed of sex with Vince when he was 16, but that had been a long time ago. Now he knew better. He pushed himself away from the wall he'd been using as support: "Bedroom's that way."

He did not have to look back to know that Stuart and Vince were following him. Nathan grinned. This would be something to dream about for a long time. Maybe another 12 years.


End file.
